Srebrny wilk
W skrócie Opowiadanie ROZDZIAŁ I Był to zimny, ale słoneczny ranek. Obudził ją promień słońca, który odbił się od okna. Wiedząc co ją dzisiaj czeka, Laura niechętnie zwlokła się z łóżka. Powolnym krokiem wyszła z pokoju, i po chwili weszła do łazienki. Spojrzała się w lustro. Przestraszyła się swojego odbicia mówiąc: -Boże jaka ja jestem straszna! - wzięła do ręki szczotkę i rozczesała swoje długie brązowe włosy. Było bardzo trudno ale się udało. Umyła zęby, wróciła do swojego pokoju i odpaliła laptopa. Sprawdziła pocztę, jak zwykle same reklamy i spam. Wyłączyła laptopa i poszła się ubrać. Ubrała się w czarne dżinsy i ciemny niebieski sweter. Włosy związała w końskiego kucyka. Schowała swój naszyjnik ze srebrnym wilkiem, która została od babci, pod sweter. Założyła conversy i wyszła z pokoju, po czym zeszła na dół, do kuchni na śniadanie. Siadła koło swojego ojca, nalała herbaty po czym zaczęła jeść tosty z serem. - Jak się spało? - Odezwał się tata. - Super... - odpowiedziała. - Jak tak mówisz to nie chcę mi się wierzyć, że super. -Uśmiechnęła się do mnie mama - Stresujesz się troszkę? - ...Może, dobra muszę już iść. Kocham - wstała, uśmiechnęła się i odeszła od stołu. Wróciła do swojego pokoju po torbę i wyszła z domu. - Zapowiada się dłuuugi dzień..- Westchnęła Laura i zaczęła iść w stronę przystanku autobusowego. Laura jest kreatywną i odważną szesnastolatką o niecodziennym zainteresowaniu jakim były spacery. Najbardziej lubiła odwiedzać las, gdyż uważała go za tajemnicze i mroczne miejsce. Interesuje się rysowaniem, fotografią. Bardzo lubi zwierzęta, a w szczególności wilki. Czas wolny spędza w samotności, słuchając ciężkiej muzyki. Ma brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Jest to dziewczyna szczupła, o średnim wzroście i chudych nogach. Ale tyle o Laurze, przejdźmy do historii która jej się przytrafiła. Na przystanek przyjechał autobus. Wsiadła i zajęła miejsce z tyłu. Na następnym przystanku do autobusu wsiadł czerwonowłosy chłopak, o szarych oczach. Spojrzeli na siebie. Chłopak zaczął zbliżać się w jej kierunku, gdy był już obok niej powiedział: - To moje miejsce. Zjeżdżaj. - Przepraszam, ale ja jakoś nie widzę żeby to miejsce było oznaczone jako Twoje lub dla Ciebie. - Popatrzyła się na niego drwiąco. - Widać że nowa. - uśmiechnął się do niej chytro. - No i? - podniosła jedną brew. - No i musisz poznać zasady panujące w tym liceum. - uśmiechnął się i usiadł obok Laury. - Nie dzięki, nie chcę cię słuchać. - W tym czasie autobus się zatrzymał i wszyscy pasażerowie zaczęli wysiadać. - Wybacz, ale chcę wyjść. - A proszę księżniczko - Chłopak wstał i poszedł w kierunku drzwiczek autobusu. Laura wysiadła z autobusu razem z innymi, ale swoimi myślami wciąż była z chłopakiem którego poznała w autobusie. Mimo, że nie był dla niej zbyt miły, nie potrafiła być na niego zła. Polubiła go, tylko nie wiedziała dlaczego, przecież nienawidziła ludzi. On był inny niż ludzie których spotykała do tej pory, czuła to pomimo, że nic o nim nie wiedziała, nawet tego jak ma na imię. "No cóż dzień się jeszcze nie skończył, może spotkam go w szkole" - pomyślała. Podążając za innymi uczniami, weszła do szkoły, zatrzymała się na chwilę rozglądając się wokół siebie, aż dostrzegła drzwi z tabliczką "sekretariat". Ruszyła w ich kierunku, delikatnie zapukała w drzwi i otwarła je: - Dzień dobry. Czy mogę wejść? - zapytała. - Tak, zapraszam - odpowiedziała młoda kobieta o blond włosach. - Ty jesteś pewnie tą nową uczennicą, która miała się dzisiaj zgłosić? - mhm. - potwierdziła Laura. Kobieta wskazała na mężczyznę który siedział w pomieszczeniu obok. - Idź do niego, to przewodniczący szkoły. On ci wytłumaczy co i jak. Laura podziękowała i zgodnie z tym co powiedziała sekretarka, udała się do pomieszczenia obok. Był to niewielki pokoik, w którym znajdowało się biurko, kilka mebli, okno wychodzące na szkolne boisko, z którego dobiegały okrzyki chłopaków grających właśnie w piłkę. W rogu pomieszczenia stało duże akwarium z kolorowymi rybkami. Laura weszła do pomieszczenia, i zauważyła w nim chłopaka, który wyciągał coś z szafki. - Cześć - przywitała się Laura - O witaj - odpowiedział chłopak - Jestem... - zaczęła Laura, ale chłopak jej przerwał - Tak wiem, jesteś nową uczennicą, właśnie na Ciebie czekałem. Usiądź - wskazał na krzesło przy biurku. - Nakarmię tylko rybki, i za chwile wszystko Ci wytłumaczę - kontynuował chłopak, po czym z kolorowego opakowania wsypał odrobinę pokarmu dla rybek do akwarium. - Okej, nazywam się Armin i jestem przewodniczącym szkoły, o czym już pewnie powiedzieli Ci w sekretariacie - odparł chłopak, i spojrzał na dziewczynę. - Jestem Laura - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym uścisnęli swoje dłonie. - Chodź, oprowadzę Cię po szkole. - po czym razem wyszli z sekretariatu. Weszli do klasy oznaczonej numerem '3'. - To jest twoja klasa. Chodzisz do 1 "c". Czyli do mojej - odparł chłopak. Laura kiwnęła głową. - Chodźmy dalej. - po czym opuścili salę i ruszyli w stronę szafek. Armin wskazał na szarą szafkę, na której widniała cyfra '13'. - A oto Twoja szafka, w której możesz przechowywać swoje przedmioty szkolne i inne duperele. Byłbym zapomniał! - i podał jej mały, srebrny kluczyk. - Spoko. - wzięła go i uśmiechnęła się. - Następnym punktem naszej małej "wycieczki" będzie stołówka. - i zaprowadził dziewczynę do dużych, szerokich drzwi. - Są dość stare, więc będziesz musiała trochę siły użyć aby je otworzyć. - uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym otworzył je bez trudu. - Wchodź. - Przed Laurą ukazał się widok ogromnej, poniszczonej stołówki. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć zapach gotowanych potraw przemieszany z wilgocią i wonią dymu z papierosów. - Tu jest nasza stołówka. Obiady są podawane na długiej przerwie. Miejsc w teorii powinno starczyć dla wszystkich, ale radzę Ci byś jak najszybciej tu przychodziła. - Okey... - już była znudzona tą małą "wycieczką". - Ostatni przystanek, biblioteka. - Wreszcie, myślałam że jej nie ma w tej szkole... - pomyślała. Opuścili stołówkę, poszli w stronę schodów. Weszli po nich na pierwsze piętro, i udali się w kierunku biblioteki. Po drodze minęli chłopaka z autobusu. Laura spojrzała się na niego, patrzył się przez okno. - Cześć Kastiel! - Przywitał się Armin. Odwrócił się do nich. - O, cześć stary. - Popatrzył się na dziewczynę - Kogo my tu mamy? Nasza 'wojowniczka' z autobusu. - uśmiechnął się do niej cynicznie. - Znasz ją? - spytał lekko zdziwiony Armin. - Zdążyliśmy się już poznać, że tak to ujmę. - wyciągnął rękę w stronę Laury - Jestem Kastiel. - Laura była zdziwiona z zachowaniem chłopaka. Przecież w autobusie był wredny i nie uprzejmy. Ale wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę. -Jestem Laura - uścisnęli sobie ręce. Patrzyli się na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu ten 'uroczy' moment przerwał Armin. - Okey Kastiel, czas na nas. Trzymaj się stary. - Po czym poszli w stronę biblioteki. Podeszli do małych, białych drzwi. Chłopak otworzył je i puścił dziewczynę przodem. W pomieszczeniu dało wyczuć się zapach starych książek. Laura uwielbiała ten zapach. Czuła się, jakby była u swojej babci. Naszły ją wspomnienia jak przesiadywała w domu swojej babci. - A o to nasza biblioteka. - Jest dosyć skromna - porozejrzała się trochę. Zobaczyła starszą panią czytającą jakąś książkę, i kilku uczniów krzątających się między półkami. - No dobra, tu kończy się nasza wycieczka, bo zaraz będzie lekcja. Pośpieszmy się. - uśmiechnął się po czym wyszli z biblioteki. Dla Laury lekcje minęły szybko, przerwy spędzała jak zwykle sama, lecz ciągle rozmyślając o Kastielu i swoim medalionie z symbolem wilka ... Po skończonych lekcjach, Laura wypożyczyła książkę o symbolach z biblioteki. Chciała się więcej dowiedzieć na temat symboliki związanej z wilkami. - Być może znajdę coś na temat swojego medalionu .. - pomyślała, po czym zasiadła do lektury. Po jakimś czasie Laura zerknęła na stary zegar wiszący na ścianie. - O cholera! Nie zdążę zaraz na autobus! - po czym schowała książkę do torby, i wybiegła z biblioteki. Gdy wybiegła przez drzwi wejściowe, zobaczyła jak autobus odjeżdża. - Kurwa! Będę musiała iść do domu na piechotę... - powiedziała zdenerwowana. Nie zauważyła, że Kastiel stał tuż obok, przyglądając się całej sytuacji. - Widzę, że nie tylko ja się spóźniłem - zaśmiał się lekko. - Będziemy musieli spędzić ze sobą chwilę czasu, czy nam się to podoba czy nie. - Podszedł do niej. - Super, jeszcze tego brakowało... - Ech, będziesz tak stała do jutra, czy idziemy? - uśmiechnął się do niej chytro. - Wolałabym pójść sama do domu, skoro tak stawiasz sprawę. - To nie jestem pytanie, idziemy. - złapał ją za rękę. - Ej..! Wiesz co to jest? Tak zwane porwanie! - Laura była lekko zmieszana tą sytuacją. - Dobra, dobra. Idziemy. - po czym ruszyli w stronę miasta. - Możesz mi chociaż powiedzieć, gdzie idziemy? Mam dużo spraw na głowie i.. - Nie marudź, jesteśmy już niedaleko. - gdy skończył mówić, Laura burknęła coś pod nosem. Po chwili doszli do małej kawiarenki i weszli do środka. - Siadaj. - powiedział do niej po czym dodał - Czego się napijesz? - Nic. - spojrzała na niego zdenerwowana - Mogę już iść? Mam dość już tego dnia i chciałabym już być w domu.. - Pójdziesz. Po tym. - podszedł do nich kelner. Kastiel zamówił dwie małe kawy. - Nie lubię kawy, ciołku.. - skomentowała Laura. - Trudno, jak raz wypijesz to Ci się nic nie stanie. Zawsze z Ciebie taka maruda? - Spojrzała na niego wymownie. - Okej, rozumiem. O, idzie kelner. -Podszedł do nich kelner, zdjął ze swojej tacy dwie kawy, postawił je na stoliku i odszedł. - Nawet nie myśl, że to wypiję. - Laura nawet nie tknęła swojej kawy. Laura rozejrzała się po kawiarence, nawet była dość ładna. - Właściwie to po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? - spytała. - Po nic, chciałem po prostu cię poznać. - Czyli mogę już iść? - spytała poirytowana już Laura. - Ech, napiłabyś się chociaż tej kawy, nawet jej nie ruszyłaś. - Ile mam razy powtarzać że nie lubię kawy? Zresztą muszę już iść. Mam inne rzeczy do zrobienia i nie mam zamiaru marnować na Ciebie więcej czasu. -Wstała, zabrała książkę i wyszła z kawiarenki. - Co za palant .. - pomyślała, po czym ruszyła w stronę domu - ale z drugiej strony, nikt mnie nigdy nie zabrał do kawiarni... -pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się. - Czekaj! - Krzyknął za nią chłopak, po czym do niej podbiegł - Nie bądź taka wredna. Chciałem Cię po prostu bliżej poznać... - To coś kiepsko Ci to wychodzi... - Pozwól się chociaż odprowadzę do domu. - Żebyś wiedział gdzie mieszkam? - Odprowadź mnie, a wtedy będę wiedział - uśmiechnął się do niej. Westchnęła, po czym zaprowadziła Kastiela pod jej dom. Po kilku minutach dotarli na miejsce. -Teraz już wiesz. Tutaj mieszkam. - powiedziała Laura. -No spoko, spoko. No to będę już wiedział. Do zobaczenia - uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, po czym udał się w stronę swojego domu. Laura uśmiechnęła się szerzej do siebie. Nigdy nie poczuła czegoś takiego. Ale co to takiego jest..? ...Uczucie miłości. Dla Laury tydzień minął znakomicie. Poznała nowych przyjaciół w tym Rozalię, która uściskała ją w drugi dzień jej przybycia do nowej szkoły. To dzięki niej poznała Lysandra, Iris, Armina i Alexy’ego, Kim, Peggy, Violette a także Kastiela. Miała bardzo dobre relacje z Kastielem, choć i tak się kłócili o małe rzeczy, to i tak się zaprzyjaźnili. Po szkole Rozalia zabrała ją na zakupy i kupiła jej śliczną białą sukienkę. -Och, Rozalio nie trzeba było. – upierała się Laura. -Jesteś moją przyjaciółką, muszę ci kupić prezent przywitalny – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. -Bardzo dziękuję – Przytuliła ją mocno. – To ja cię zapraszam do kawiarni. Ja oczywiście stawiam. -Z przyjemnością – i poszli w stronę zaprzyjaźnionej przez Laury kawiarni. Gdy dotarły na miejsce usiadły na wolnych miejscach. – Słuchaj, może opowiesz coś o sobie co ? -No dobra. Ale po tym jak zamówię coś do picia, zaschło mi w gardle. – W tym samym czasie podszedł do nich kelner jak na zawołanie. Laura zamówiła koktajl z truskawek a Rozalia kawę zbożową. Po kilku minutach kelner przyniósł im napoje. -No to gadaj. - Rozalia, ciekawa jak zawsze. -No więc tak, przyjechałam z małego miasteczka Valley , musiałam się przeprowadzić gdyż mój tata znalazł tutaj pracę. Lubię grać na gitarze ogółem to lubię muzykę, zwierzęta , świeże powietrze i czytać książki. Tyle o mnie. -A masz jakiegoś chłopaka ? -Nie, nikogo tu nie znam a w starym miasteczku tylko debile, żadnego fajnego faceta niestety. A teraz ty powiedz coś o sobie, bo tylko wiem że masz chłopaka i uwielbiasz zakupy . -Jestem przyjacielska, pomocna, bardzo lubię poznawać nowe osoby. Mówią także że jestem najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w szkole. -Zgadza się. - Zachichotały cicho. Gadały tak jeszcze godzinę aż zadzwonił telefon Rozalii. -Leo ?... O tak zaraz tam przyjdę, no do zobaczenia. – Spojrzała na mnie przepraszającym wzrokiem – Przepraszam ale muszę pomóc mojemu chłopakowi , nie obrazisz się ? -Nie no coś ty. Leć do swojej miłości -Przytulili się i rozeszli w swoją stronę. Laura napisała SMS do rodziców że wróci wieczorem. Chciała pobyć sama. Po paru minutach weszła do parku i usiadła na pobliskiej ławce. -Nareszcie weekend, czas wolny tylko dla siebie – odetchnęła z ulgą i wyciągnęła książkę. Nie miała od dwóch dni czasu na znalezienie tematu o jej medaliku. Otworzyła książkę i znalazła to czego szukała. Medalik z wilkiem – daję nam bezpieczeństwo, miłość. Osoba, która ci ją dała, wiedziała że możesz mieć niebezpieczeństwo. Nie zgub go a nic się nie stanie. Dobrze ci radzę. -Babcia ‘wiedziała’ że mogę mieć niebezpieczeństwo ? W sumie to może i tak, przecież jest wróżką – pomyślała. Nagle ktoś usiadł koło niej. To był Kastiel. -Co tam czytasz ? – uśmiechnął się szyderczo i zabrał od niej książkę -Ej, oddawaj to! – Chciała zabrać mu książkę z ręki jednak był od niej wyższy. -Spokojnie, chcę przeczytać. -A umiesz czytać ? – uśmiechnęła się drwiąco -Głupi to ja nie jestem. – oddał jej książkę, schowała ją do torby. – A ty co sama w parku siedzisz ? -Chciałam pobyć sama. Ale jak widzisz nie mam szans. – Zauważyła psa stojącego koło Kastiela - O widzę że masz psa. Jak się zwie ? – Popatrzyła się na owczarka niemieckiego, który patrzył się w głąb parku, jakby coś widział. -Demon. -Uuu... groźnie. -I tak miało być. – uśmiechnął się pod nosem. W tym momencie Demon szczeknął i pobiegł w ciemny park.–DEMON !! – Nagle zadzwonił telefon Laury. To była mama. -Halo? -Kochanie, proszę ukryj się w bezpieczne miejsce i nie idź do domu, rozumiesz !? NIE IDŹ DO DOMU! -Mamo? Mamo? – Nagle usłyszała krzyk ze słuchawki. – Mamo??!!! -Słuchaj mamusi, słuchaj – usłyszała obcy głos. – Ale i tak cię znajdę – Laura poczuła łzy spływające po jej policzku. Osoba się rozłączyła. -Co się stało ? – Zmartwiony chłopak spojrzał się dziewczynę. -N-nie wiem, mama mówiła żebym ukryła się w bezpieczne miejsce. -A więc się zaczyna – powiedział cicho. -Co się zaczyna ? Czy ty coś o tym wiesz ? Mów!! – Zaszlochała Laura. -Uspokój się zaraz ci wszystko wyjaśnię, tylko musimy się ukryć w bezpieczne miejsce. – Po czym złapał ją za rękę i pobiegli do wyjścia. Laura była oszołomiona, nie wiedziała co robić, wydawało jej się że czas szybko leci, bo godzinę temu było normalnie. -A co z Demonem? – Zapytała cicho. -Wie gdzie iść. On nie jest głupim psem – uśmiechnął się do niej smutno. -Rozumiem... a tak właściwie to gdzie my idziemy ? -Do mojego domu, tam będziesz bezpieczna. Po kilku minutach dotarli na miejsce. Jego dom był duży i bardzo ładny. Gdy weszła do środka ujrzała bardzo skromny salon. Kastiel zaprowadził ją do kuchni, kazał jej usiąść i powiedział że zaraz wróci. Trzęsła się ze strachu. „Co z moją mamą, co oni jej zrobili, czy ona umrze?!” Nagle zrobiło jej się ciemno przed oczami. Zemdlała. Była przytomna, ale wciąż miała oczy zamknięte. Miała nadzieję że to sen, i nic jej nie zagraża tylko leży w jej pokoju, w przytulnym łóżku. W tej chwili poczuła narastający ból głowy, otworzyła oczy i zrozumiała że to niej jej pokój, to nie sen. To się działo naprawdę. Otworzyły się drzwi i stanął w nich Kastiel. - Wszystko w porządku ? -Chyba. Co się stało ? -Sam nie wiem. Gdy przyszedłem do kuchni leżałaś na podłodze. Byłaś nieprzytomna więc zaniosłem cię do mojego pokoju. – Spojrzał jej w oczy ze smutnym wzrokiem. -Wiesz może co się stało z moją mamą ? -Niestety nie. -Wyjaśnisz mi co się tutaj dzieję? –Spytała. Kastiel usiadł koło niej na łóżku. -I tak nie uwierzysz. – Westchnął. -Gadaj. -Sama chciałaś. – Odwrócił się do Laury. – Istnieją nadprzyrodzone rzeczy. Demony, wilkołaki, wampiry a nawet czarodzieje. – Powiedział szybko. Laura była zaskoczona z tą odpowiedzią, miał rację nie uwierzyła. Zmarszczyła brwi. -Ty sobie ze mnie jaja robisz ? -Parsknęła. -Wiedziałem. – Stanął z łóżka – Tylko mi się tu nie wystrasz na śmierć. – Dziewczyna zauważyła że tęczówki chłopaka zmieniają się na kolor krwisty czerwony. Zobaczyła także kły. Pisnęła i zaskoczyła z łóżka. -Jesteś WAMPIREM ! – Nie mogła uwierzyć, jednak musiała. Przecież widzi to na własne oczy. Laura była z tym wszystkim oszołomiona. -To sen - uszczypnęła się - Au! Jednak to nie sen... To niemożliwe, to przecież NIEMOŻLIWE ! -No widzisz, niemożliwe stało się możliwe. - zaśmiał się. -Z czego się tak hyrasz ? co ? -Z ciebie, płaska desko. -Niby czemu? -Fajnie wyglądasz gdy się kłopoczesz. - Laura popatrzyła się na niego jakby był jakimś głupim palantem. -No dobra, wyjaśnij mi dlaczego jestem związana w te wszystkie rzeczy. - Kastiel westchnął i gestem ręki pokazał jej aby usiadła obok. Laura niechętnie usiadła, troszkę się bała. Chłopak jakby poczuł że się boi, parsknął. -Nie bój się. Nie gryzę - uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. -Jakoś ci nie wierzę - odwzajemniła uśmiech. -To uwierz. *i teraz powinniście powiedzieć "wow"* -Dobra, gadaj co wiesz. - Spojrzała na Kastiela, czekając co powie. -No więc, jak już mówiłem na świecie żyją wampiry, wilkołaki, czarodzieje, czyli nadprzyrodzone rzeczy. Już sama wiesz że ja jestem wampirem. No, a ty też jesteś. - Laura wzdrygnęła. -CO ? Ja? -Tak, ty. Przecież do ciebie mówię hello ?! *w takich chwilach zawsze musi być taki* -A-ale jak to ? -Sam nie wiem. Dowiedziałem się od mojego ojca że w szkole pojawi się nowa uczennica która jest nowo narodzonym *hah* wampirem. Więc od kilku dni obserwuję cię . -Ale ja nic nie czuję, znaczy... nie czuję nic w sobie co związane z wampirami. -To oznacza, że przemiana jeszcze się nie zaczęła. - Laura odwróciła się twarzą do niego. -A czy moi rodzice też są wampirami ? - Kastiel milczał, Stanął i podszedł do okna. Po minucie ciszy *tak, po minucie* odparł. -Nie. - Laura zaskoczona z tą odpowiedzią pomyślała, "co to może oznaczać?" i nagle do głowy przyszła jej taka myśl. Zakryła usta dłonią, poczuła łzy w oczach, zamknęła oczy. -Czy to oznacza, że to nie są moi prawdziwi rodzice ? -Nie czekając na odpowiedź wybiegła z pokoju. Nagle poczuła się słaba, miała nogi jak z waty, upadła i nie wstała, bo nie miała siły. Zaczęła płakać. Była zła i smutna. To nie byli jej rodzice, mama nie była jej mamą, a tata nie był jej tatą, to po prostu nie była jej rodzina. Jej życie to istne kłamstwo. Podniosła się i oparła się o ścianę, wpatrując się w podłogę. Wiedząc że Kastiel jest koło niej zapytała. -Kiedy ta przemiana się zacznie ? - Laura się nie co uspokoiła. -W siedemnaste urodziny. - Po chwili milczenia, spytał. - Kiedy masz właściwie urodziny ? -Za 4 dni. - Kastiel popatrzył się na Laurę i chwycił ją za rękę. - Mogłaś tak od razu. -Nie spytałeś ! Nawet nie wiedziałam że to tak szybko. - *jak to można zapomnieć o urodzinach swoich :o*Po chwili znaleźli się pod gabinetem ojca Kastiela. Chłopak nie pukając wszedł do środka, a Laura poszła za nim. -Kastiel, mówiłem żebyś pukał. - Odparł ojciec Kastiela. Miał na imię Brajan Black *nie wiem dlaczego to imię ;-;*, pracował w swojej firmie. Miał szare oczy i brązowe włosy. Laura ujrzała porozrzucane papiery po całym gabinecie. Pan Brajan gdy zobaczył dziewczynę, wstał i podszedł do syna. -Coś się stało ? - Spytał. -Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że Laura ma za 4 dni siedemnaste urodziny. - Odpowiedział. Ojciec Kastiela szybko poszedł do swojego biurka i wyciągnął komórkę. Laura spojrzała pytająco na Kastiela. Wyszeptał jej do ucha: -Dzwoni do mojej matki. -uśmiechnął się smutno. Laura usłyszała głos Pana Blacka. -Amando, przyjedz szybko z Damianem... tak, jest tutaj bezpieczna... czekamy. - Odłożył słuchawkę i podszedł do Laury. -Jestem Brajan Black, ojciec Kastiela - uśmiechnął się, wyciągnął ręce w stronę dziewczyny. - Nie bój się, wszystko będzie dobrze. -Mam pytanie. - Spojrzała na Pasa Blacka. -Kto chcę mnie porwać i no nie wiem.. zabić ? - Patrzyła to na Kastiela, to na Pana Blacka. Zobaczyła że Kastiel zamknął oczy i spojrzał w inną stronę. Ojciec Kastiela westchnął i odpowiedział. -Demony. Od autora "Ogłoszenia parafialne !" Obiecywałam że 15 lutego napiszę 5 rozdział. Ale niestety, utkwiłam na samym środku i nie wiem co napisać, brak weny, niestety ;--;Wiec informuję że opowiadanie jest PRZERWANE, (dam, dam, daaaam!!!) Pozdrawiam. Linkini/Hinacia/Wera. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Srebrny wilk" by Linkini? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:W toku/przerwane